


A stray cat and an angel!

by LeviJeagerFromWattpad



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJeagerFromWattpad/pseuds/LeviJeagerFromWattpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stray cat and an angel!

Amu’s Point Of View/ P.O.V.  
Chapter one

 

This morning I woke up to see that Ikuto had texted me two minutes ago. ‘Hey. Amu I was wondering if we could go out on a date today. -Ikuto’ My response is ‘Yea! See you at 2:30?’ ‘Sure! See you later. -Ikuto’ I walked down stairs to see my mom and Ami making breakfast. “Hey, mom can I go to the mall with a friend to day?” I asked her. “Who is the friend?” She asked with a smile on her face. “A cat.” I answered. “Oh! A cat. Yes you can go.” She said. “A CAT?!?!” Ami said surprised with a face full of whip cream for the pancakes that my mom was making. My dad walked in when I grabbed a banana and ran up stairs. “What is up with her?” my dad asked. “A cat?” Ami repeated to herself. What my dad does not know is that ‘A cat’ means Ikuto. When I got into my room my Charas were awake. I have five Charas. Ran; Amulet Heart, Miki; Amulet Spade, Su; Amulet Clover, Dia; Amulet Diamond, and Sakura; Amulet Angel. Ikuto does not know that she is here. Maybe Yuro knows but not Ikuto. I paint my nails red and black with little hearts, spades, clovers, diamonds, and feathers. It was about 12:30 when I started to choose what I was gonna wear. A red Aero shirt with a black skirt and white tights. *ring* ‘Hey, I heard from your mom that you wanted to go to the mall. -Ikuto’ Damn it! Mom you should keep your mouth shut! ‘ Yea! I wanted to go pick up my 3D- maneuver gear.’ ‘ Well, Ok! Hope to see you in 30 minutes? -Ikuto’ ‘Sure my kitty!’ I put my hair up in a messy pony tail with one of my x clips. I decided to play Super Street Fighter IV while I waited on Ikuto. Damn it! Ikuto is on. He always picks M.Bison while I pick Makoto. *ding* ‘IkutoTsukiyomi invited you to fight!’ I pushed ok and picked a character and put on my gamer headphones. “So, babe your gold?!” Ikuto said in surprise. “Yea! and your red! So does it matter?” I said. “Nah!” He said. *fight* The T.V. yelled. “Take that!” I yelled. “Aww! Are you not gonna go easy on me?” Ikuto said with the pouty voice. We have been playing for 30 minutes. “ Ikuto I have to go!” I said. “Ok! See you!” Ikuto said. I spent about 10 minutes finding my wallet that has about $400 in it. When I put my wallet in my purse I heard a honking sound outside. “Mom! I’m going now!” I yelled. “Ok! Have fun!” She yelled back. I walked up to Ikuto’s car and tapped the glass. He rolled down the window. “Sup, babe! Get in!” Ikuto said with glee. “I bet you're still happy that I’m not with Tadase right?!” I said. “Yeah! That prince of a slut will pay if he lays a finger on you.” Ikuto said. *ring* My phone went off. Damn it! It’s Tadase! “Hello this is Amu Hinamori! How may I help you?” I said. “Well I called to see if you are available today?” Tadase said. “Sorry! I don't love you enough to go out with you again!” I said with a little anger this time. “I’m-” He started before I cut him off. “NO! Stay your slutty ass away from me and find another bitch to cling onto!” I said with complete rage this time. I hung up on Tadase and deleted his contact from my phone. “Let me guess, was is Tadase.” Ikuto said with a straight face. “Yea! That mother fucker wanted to ‘apologise’ and get back together with me again.” I said. We are on our way to the mall to go pick up my 3D- maneuver gear and hand out. “So what do you want for your birthday?” Ikuto asked me. “Don't know.” I said. “Well you have to decide now or I’m gonna ask your mom.” Ikuto said teasing. “Well I wanna go ‘play’ with my 3D-maneuver gear.” I said. “Ok! You know that we are going to have to get me a 3D-maneuver gear too right.” Ikuto said. “Yeah! Let's go get my 3D-maneuver gear and place an order for yours.” I said. We had finally arrived at the mall and it is a little crowded. “Ikuto, can I have some candy?” I asked with puppy eyes. “Why? Don't we have to pick up your 3D-maneuver gear?” Ikuto asked. “Fine. Let's go.” I said with little excitement in my voice. “Why the long face?” Ikuto asked. “Nothin.” I said. I felt strong arms pick me up. “Up we go!” I here Ikuto say. I am on Ikuto’s back. “Eh? A piggy back ride?” I ask. “Yeah! You seemed a little down.” Ikuto said. “Here~nya!” Yuro hands me a candy bar. “Thanks! I will eat it later.” I say to Yuro. Once we arrive at the 3D- maneuver gear shop Ikuto puts me down. I walk up to the shop clerk and ask for my 3D-maneuver gear. His name tag said ‘Eren’ Once Eren got back with my 3D- maneuver gear I said thank you and waved a Ikuto to come over. “Yea!” Ikuto said. “We are gonna place an order for your maneuver gear. Ok?” I said. “Ok.” Ikuto responded. “Um… is Levi here?” I ask Eren. “Yes.” Eren said. “May I talk to him?” I ask again. “Yes.” Eren says again. About a minute later Levi walks out and says hello. “How may I help you Amu?” Levi said. “Um… my boyfriend would like a maneuver gear.” I say. “Oh is that the case? Come with me you two.” Levi said. Me and Ikuto followed Levi to the back where his office is. “So you want a maneuver gear. Right?” Levi asks. “Yeah.” Ikuto said. “Um… Levi I can teach him how to take care of if. If you want me to?” I tell Levi. “Sure, but I have to get him fit.” Levi said. “Well, I will leave the measuring to you Levi. Ikuto I will be at the food court once your done.” I say. I say goodbye to Eren before I leave. Me, Yuro, Miki, Ran, Su, Dia, and Sakura all walk to the food court. It took Ikuto 15 minutes to get a maneuver gear order in and walk over to the food court. “Ikuto. How did it go?” I asked. “Ok.” Ikuto said. *ring* A phone call now!! Who the fuck is it now?! “Stay away from my brother!” A high voice said to me. “UTAU?!?!” I said still stunned from her squeal. “Yeah? Oh yea! Stay away from my brother.” Utau said with a little demanding tone. “To bad!” I said as I looked around and saw Utau about twenty feet away. “No! don't do that!” She yelled in my ear. I made sure that she looked at me. When she did I gave Ikuto a peck on the lips. “Ghaaaa!” Utau screamed. I started to sing “ 


End file.
